Who are they?
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: The Inugang find a strange group who look and act a lot like them. Kagome agrees to help them get back from wherever they came from. Are they connected to the Inugang or are they a trick of Naraku's? Better than you think!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story right now but it wouldn't leave me alone! I'm sorry! I really tried to start this off good and I hope you like it! Please review!_

**Who are they?**

"Sit boy!"

"Wench!"

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

The teenage black haired miko from the future stomped off, after another fight with the white haired hanyou of the past, who now lay flattned on his best friend, 'Dirt'.

He removed his face from the ground and glared at her angrily. "Wench! Get back here!"

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome shouted," Sit!"

Inuyasha once again kissed the ground. The monk stood nearby, watching amused and the slayer just shook her head and sighed. The small fox child stood on the ground and just muttered,"Idiot."

The cat demon sat in her owner's arms, ruby eyes, staring. Inuyasha had finally pulled his face from the ground and was now stomping after Kagome, fuming.

"Let's follow, shall we?" said Miroku. Sango nodded and they walked after their companions, Shippo bounding ahead.

"Don't you walk away from me wench!" Inuyasha growled.

She spun around, eyes blazing. "Why can't you ever just use my real name! It's Kagome! I thought we established this on day one! Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground and lifted his head, spitting out some dirt. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Well it's not any more than you deserve!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when a bluish white glow flashed behind Kagome. Shouting was immediately heard.

"I told you not to touch it, you idiot!"(1)

"I can't help it! I was curious but nothing happened!"(2)

"Will you two shut up!"(3)

"You are both idiots."(4)

"Just shut up you emotionless freak!"(1)

"Oi! Just because he acts emotionless doesn't mean you can talk to him like that! He's still my brother, you know!"(3)

"Will you both just shut up."(4)

"I can't believe you're actually my cousin! Oi! Let go of it already!"(1)

"I still don't see what the big deal-"(2)

"Who are you and what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha roared, unsheathing tetsusaiga. There was silence and Kagome took a good look at the people before her.

(2)The first one and seemingly the oldest was a boy of about 18 with dark brown, almost black hair with messy bangs, but they were split in the middle, pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He had violet eyes and two earrings at the bottom of his right ear with one on his left and one at the top.He wore a black and green monks outfit and was looking wide eyed at them, holding a necklace with a light blue gem pendant on the end.

(1)The second one was holding the other end of the necklace in clawed hands. He had black hair reaching his waist with two forelocks and white dog ears with black tips. He had deep night blue eyes, looking at them wide eyed as well, fangs, and a jagged red mark on each cheek. He wore a haroi and hakama much like Inuyasha's execpt navy blue in color with a light blue undershirt and a black beaded necklace with very light blue teardrops every 5 beads. There was a sword tucked into his obi with a black handle and a round blue gem on it.

(5)The next one was a girl of about 16 who hadn't said a word yet and was looking at the group in suprise. She had long black hair reaching down her back and grayish blue eyes. She wore a pink kimono top with a yellow skirt and a magneta obi around her waist, tied in a small bow in the back.

(3)The next was a girl of about 14 with long white hair pulled into a high ponytial with split bangs and red eyes (with pupils!) looking at them confused. On each cheek was an indigo stripe and she had lavendar eyeshadow and lipstick. She also had pointed ears, fangs, and claws. She wore something like a demon slayer's outfit yet it was not. It was a skin tight purple almost black outfit with purple bands, no armor, on her shoulders, elbows and knees. She had a sort of apron thing like a demon slayers outfit in the front and back that was lavendar bordered with purple. She had a purple tie around her waist holding the apron thing on and dark purple almost black boots with purple soles. 2 swords were bound on her back.

(4)A boy, the same age as the girl, 14, and looking similar yet so different was standing off to the side, gazing at them emotionlessly. He had long black hair also bound into a high ponytail and square cut bangs split in the middle, revealing a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had pointed ears just like the girl and had pupiless golden eyes, with fangs in his mouth. He wore a white outfit much like Sesshoumaru's except the hexagon shapes were green rather than red. He had a purple and blue obi stripped obi and black boots.

(6)The next was much younger, a boy about the age of 6, not having said a word, standing beside the black haired girl, looking at them curiously. He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail high on his head and large brown eyes. Freckles were sprinkled on his cheeks and he wore an orange kimono top with black haroi pants.

(7)The last was a small girl of 5 seeming to be trying to hide behind the boy. She had dark orangish brown hair reaching her shoulders and fox ears of the same color with tufts of white at the tips. She had emerald eyes and two forelocks framing her face. She wore a red kimono reaching to mid shin, claws, fangs, and a fox tail the same color as her hair tipped with white.

Everything was real quiet as everyone stared at the strange group.

"Tachi", the dog eared boy, said glaring," You still think nothing happened."(1)

The monk gulped and shook his head. (2)

"Okay", said the white haired girl," this can't be good."(3)

"This is all your fault, you idiot", said the dog boy, glaring at the monk," You know we weren't supposed to touch it but nooooo. . . you just had to touch it."(1)

"Hey!" said the monk," You're touching it too!"(2)

"So!" said the boy," You started it!"(1)

Before the two could continue to argue, Kagome stepped foreward and said," Excuse me!"

They stopped and looked at her. "Could you tell us what just happened? All we saw was a bluish light."

"We have not the slightest clue", said the yellow eyed boy, emotionlessly.(4)

Kagome opened her mouth to speak again but Inuyasha stepped foreward, brandishing tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha!" she said.

"We don't have time for pleasentries!" he said," Now who the hell are you?"

The group looked at eachother and the white haired girl said," You mean, you don't know who we are?"(3)

" 'course not!" said Inuyasha.

The girl met eyes with the yellow eyed guy and said," Could you excuse us for a second?" (3)

She ushered the group aways a bit and said," Okay, does anybody know where we are?"(3)

"It's obvious", said the boy," The necklace has brought us to a different time."(4)

"You mean. . . ", said the dog boy looking over his shoulder.(1)

"Yes", said the boy," That's exactly what I mean."(4)

"I can't believe it", he said," So what are we going to do? I mean we can't just tell them! It could mess with everything!"(1)

"Simple", said the boy," We don't tell them and try to find out how to get back."(4)

The black haired girl tapped dog boy on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She motioned to the kids. (5)

"Riiiii-iiiiight", he said," What about the little kids? I don't think they could keep it a secret."(1)

"Hm", the white haired girl said," Good point." (3)

"I know", said the monk. He bent down in front of them and said," Guys, we're going to play a game."(2)

The little boy smiled and nodded his head as he said," Okay!"(6)

"The game is that you have to pretend you don't know them and you can't mention anything about before or you lose, okay?"(2)

"Yeah!" he said, nodding again. The girl just gave a small nod.(7)

The monk smiled and said," Good." He stood up. "Well that takes care of that. Now let's get back over there." (2)

They nodded and walked back.

"You want to know who we are right?" said the white haired girl.(3)

"I think I already said that", Inuyasha said, agitatedly.

"Well", said the girl," First, i'm Ishizu(3) and the emotionless guy over there is my twin brother, Kaemaru.(4) The dog hanyou is my cousin Kouda(1) and the idiot monk is Tachi.(2) The little guy is Koharo,(6) Tachi's cousin and the little fox hanyou is Kira.(7)"

Kouda cleared his throat and nodded towards the black haired girl. "Oh!" she said," I almost forgot! This is Cho.(5)"

"She's Kouda's girlfriend", Tachi whispered loudly behind his hand, making sure Kouda could hear.

Kouda blushed and said," Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's in denial", Tachi whispered again.

"I'm not in denial!" he shouted.

"Oh Kouda", said Tachi," You can't hide things from your bestest bud, Tachi. It's not like you keep it secret or anything."

"You better run, Tachi", Kouda said," 'cause you're dead monk! Dead I say!" With that, Tachi took off with Kouda hot on his heels. Cho rolled her eyes and walked over to where Kouda was about ready to pummel the monk. She touched his arm and he looked at her. She looked him in the eye, and he stood there for a while before lowering his fist and glaring at him. "You got lucky. Real lucky. Next time Cho won't be here to save your sorry butt."

Then, Kouda walked back towards them, Cho walking beside him. She smiled up at him and he said," I'm gonna pummel him next time so don't thank me yet." She just smiled some more.

"Not to be rude or anything", said Sango," but why doesn't Cho talk?"

"She can't", said Tachi," She's mute. She isn't able to talk but she doesn't have to. She and Kouda have this weird way of talking. She can just look at him or smile and he'll know what she wants to say."

"Oh", said Kagome," That's sweet."

"Just don't let Kouda hear you say that", said Ishizu.

"Oh!" said Kagome," We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome, the hot head's Inuyasha, that's Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara."

Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously and didn't say anything. Sango smiled and Miroku nodded, looking at Cho and Ishizu, ending up in a smack from Sango as she followed his gaze. Kirara looked at them, after sniffing the air, looking confused and Shippo smiled and said," Hi!"

"So what are you guys doing here and where did you come from?" asked Kagome.

"Well", said Kouda," someone. . ." glaring at Tachi," touched this necklace when he knew he wasn't supposed to and I tried to grab it back and we ended up here, end of story."

"As for where we came from", said Ishizu," It's kind of hard to explain and we really can't risk telling you or. . . . . some things might happen or even worse. . . not happen."

Kagome looked puzzled but nodded. "Alright. So what are you going to do?"

"We have to try to get back, that's for sure", said Kouda.

"Hey!" said Kagome," Kaedae might be able to help you! We were just heading back there and you could come with us!"

Ishizu looked at Kaemaru out of the corner of her eye with a 'What do you think?' look. He thought for a while before nodding with a 'Might as well' look.

Ishizu nodded. "Alright."

_A/N: Hi guys! What'd you think? Is it okay? I hope it wasn't terrible! I'm already starting the chapter and I would like reviews so I can know what you think! Please read it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**fire-tiger-c: Sorry if you got confused! I'll try to be better about that! I'm glad you think it sounds good!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Thanks! I'm really glad you think that! I'm sure you could think of something like this if you tried! It's good to know that you like it!**

**HorsesRain: I'm glad you think so and i'll try to write more soon!**

_A/N: Hiya guys! Here's the next chap! I hope you like it and there will be more to come! Hopefully, soon too!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-tachi or any characters by Takahashi-sama but I do own Kouda, Ishizu, Kaemaru, Koharo, Cho, Kira, and Tachi!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked ahead, looking angry, as Kagome watched him from behind.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha", said Sango," He's been real quiet since the others joined us."

"I'm worried",said Kagome," He's never this deep in thought."

"He better stop", said Shippo," He might hurt himself."

"I heard that, runt!" Inuyasha yelled back, turning around with a glare, shaking his fist.

Shippo yipped and hid behind Kagome. "Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"What!" he shouted," I didn't hit him!"

Kagome sighed. 'At least he's normal again.'

Suddenly, she stiffened. "Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted," I sense a jewel shard!"

"Where?" Inuyasha said.

"Up ahead!" Kagome said," It's coming towards us!"

Sango and Miroku got into battle stances while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. Kirara changed into her big form and Shippo stayed back.

Inuyasha growled. "I smell bear."

"Not good", said Sango," Bear demon hide is very strong."

Suddenly, a large bear demon came crashing out of the trees with a roar. They attacked the bear demon but it just knocked them back with it's paw. Did I mention it was a really big bear demon?

"Should we help?" said Tachi.

Kouda snorted. "They can handle it." Though his eyes flashed fearfully when he saw Kagome almost get hit but relief ran through when Inuyasha saved her.

"I don't make a habit of agreeing with my idiotic cousin", said Kaemaru," but we can't risk helping. It could change things."

"How?" Ishizu said.

"There are ways, Ishizu", he said," There are ways."

"Look out!" Kagome shouted.

They saw the claw coming towards them and moved but Cho ran and tried to grab Koharo and Kira before it hit them.

"Cho!" Kouda shouted, leaping forwards, grabbing her while she held Koharo and Kira, before leaping out of the way as the paw hit the ground, making a large indenture in the ground.

Kouda put Cho down, looking to see if she was hurt. Then, after noticing that her leg was bleeding from where the bear's claw had caught her while he was leaping away, turned around growling, his marks slightly darker with his anger.

"Nobody. . .", Kouda snarled, unsheathing his sword which turned into a blade much like Inuyasha's, except with black fur," hurts Cho and lives."

He lifted his sword and shouted," Kori arashi! Ice storm!"

The blade hit the ground, a lightish blue haze speeding towards the bear surrounding it until it was only a shadow in it until the haze dissapated leaving the bear demon looking as if he were made of ice before cracks ran through it until it shattered all togeather, leaving a lone shard on the ground. Kouda stayed like that a while, before taking the sword and putting it on his shoulder much like Inuyasha.

The one's with Kouda didn't look suprised but the Inu-tachi did.

Kagome stared at him, then looked at his sword. "Your sword. . . "

"Yeah", said Kouda," What about it?"

"It looks like tetsusaiga", said Sango.

"What?" said Kouda.

Then it hit him as he looked at them, a bit nervously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. . . " said Kagome.

He looked from Inuyasha's sword to his, then said," Well would you look at that, they do!" Then he laughed a bit nervously.

Inuyasha looked at them, narrowing his eyes suspicously.

Just as they looked as if they were going to say something else, Ishizu interrupted, saying ," Shouldn't we continue? I think I can hear a village."

"Yeah", said Kagome," Alright."

Inuyasha gave another suspicious look before turning around towards the direction of the village.

Kouda let out a sigh of relief as he sheathed his sword. He then felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"Ow!" He cried, putting his hands to his head as he turned to see Ishizu glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"You idiot!" said Ishizu," You have to be more careful!"

Kouda rubbed his head and said," Well, I couldn't just let that bear get away with hurting Cho!"

"We all know how much you care about the human but you've still got to be more careful", Kaemaru replied, boredly.

Cho glared at Kaemaru about 'the human' thing as Kouda felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said.

"Sure you don't", said Ishizu, turning around to follow the Inu-tachi.

"Hey!" Kouda yelled," I mean it! I don't know what you're talking about! Are you even listening to me!"

Ishizu just continued walking, ignoring him.

"Get back here!" he yelled following her.

Cho shook her head as Tachi came up beside her.

"Sooo. . . ", he said," What are your thoughts on how you care about Kouda?"

Cho blushed and Tachi laughed as she hurried to catch up to Kouda ahead of her.

Kagome was watching the whole thing and smiled. It was kind of sweet.

"What are you smiling about, Wench?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. She knew he cared about her but she just wished he could love her like she loved him. She sighed and walked ahead as Inuyasha looked after her puzzled at the sudden change of mood.

-------------------------

Soon, they reached the village edge and made their way to Kaede's hut. Villagers turned to stare at the new arrivals as they murmered amongst themselves.

"Look. There are more of them."

"There's 3 demons."

"No look. The one with the ears is a half demon."

"Look there's another half demon."

"Where?"

"See? Hiding behind the little boy?"

"I see. . ."

"Where do you think they're from?"

"I don't know. They look familiar though don't they."

"Hm. . . they look much like our protectors."

"Hey, I just noticed that."

"Strange. . . ."

They reached Kaede's hut as Inuyasha called out," Hey! Old hag, you there?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, as Kaede came out," We're back Kaede."

"Good to see you, Kagome child", Kaede replied, she then turned to the others," and who are they?"

"Kaede", she said," this is Kouda, Cho, Ishizu, Kaemaru, Tachi, Koharo, and Kira."

She pointed to them as she said their names.

Kaede nodded and said," Come inside."

She turned around reentering the hut as they followed.

--------------------

As they entered the hut, everybody sat down, except for Kaemaru who leaned against the wall, one knee bent with his foot braced flat against it, arms crossed, emotionless face turned away.

"Kaemaru", said Ishizu," Why don't you sit down here instead of against the wall?"

The emotionless boy didn't even blink as he ignored her.

Ishizu sighed and turned to them. "Excuse my brother. He has this thing about humans are weak, beneath him, and no use of his time."

Inuyasha snorted. "He'd get along with Sesshoumaru pretty well."

Ishizu seemed to stiffen for a second but it was gone quickly as she merely nodded.

"He practically detested me for a while until I kicked his butt one day", she said, smiling.

"We were 5 and I had just been through a training session with father", Kaemaru replied, unblinking," How many times must I remind you of that, Ishizu?"

Ishizu frowned and said," Well, I still beat you and besides, it wasn't my fault in the first place that you miraculously ended up full youkai and I ended up only three quarter youkai."

"Three quarter youkai?" asked Kagome," I've never heard of that."

"Well. . ." said Ishizu," It's not often a full demon and a hanyou mate, is it?"

"Yes", said Sango," I've heard that it happens but it is rare."

"I believe that I have also heard of this", Kaede said.

"You don't smell like you have human blood", said Shippo.

Ishizu smiled and said," You have to smell very carefully to catch it."

"Oh", he replied, taking a sniff.

"Enough of the chit chat", said Inuyasha," We didn't come here to talk, hag."

"Inuyasha", Kagome scolded," Stop calling Kaede a hag."

"She's like 60 years old", said Inuyasha," she's a hag."

Kagome glared. "Si-"

"Do you think you could help us?" Kouda interuppted, quickly, cutting Kagome off.

"Hm. . . ", said Kaede, glancing at them as if seeing something they couldn't.

"Kagome child", she said, turning to the Inu-tachi," Do you think ye and the others could step outside for a moment? I need to speak with them alone."

"Sure, Kaede", Kagome replied, looking suprised, as she and the others went outside but not before Inuyasha gave them yet another suspicious look.

Kaede turned to them and said, bluntly," Ye are not from this time."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Kaemaru who stared boredly and Koharo and Kira who weren't paying attention.

"How did you-", said Kouda.

"I may be old", Kaede replied," but I am not blind. There is a different flow of time around you. Different from that of Kagome's but different of those here."

She eyed them again and said," It is similar to that of Kagome's but not exactly so I can assume that ye are from the future."

Tachi stared at Kaede and said," You are a well trained priestess."

"Aye", said Kaede," and you are a powerful monk."

Tachi nodded.

She gazed at Cho and said," You carry an object of power. Is that what has brought you here and what you seek my help for?"

Cho nodded, pulling out the light blue gem necklace from its place tucked in her obi, placing it in Kaede's wrinkled palm. Kaede turned it over in her fingers examining it.

"Hm...", she said.

"Well", said Kouda," Can you do something?"

Kaede was silent before she looked up and said," I cannot be sure. I do not even know what this object is. I will need more time to study it."

"Alright then", Ishizu nodded.

"You will not speak of where we are from?" Kaemaru said, emotionlessly.

"Even I am not that foolish", Kaede replied, putting the necklace away," I know that consequences may follow."

Kaemaru nodded, slightly. "I expected not."

"I will summon the others back in", Kaede said, heading to the door.

She pushed the bamboo mat aside and left the hut.

Tachi sighed and leaned against the wall. "I guess we're stuck here for the time being."

"It's your own fault", Kouda muttered," You just had to touch it."

"Will you please let that go?" Tachi groaned, slidding down the wall.

"No", Kouda replied.

Before Tachi could comment, Kaemaru said," I am not in the mood for your bickering tonight."

"Well, tough luck to you", said Kouda.

Ishizu sighed and said," This is going to be a long night."

_A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? Don't forget to review so I can know!_


End file.
